


Yes, Sir.

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Disappearance or Death, Garrison boys, Garrison days, M/M, Post voltron, Prekerberos, Prekerberos!Shiro, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Unbeta'ed, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day 1: Yes, sir.This could either be interpreted as before to after Voltron or an alternate universe where they never went to be apart of Voltron and Shiro never came back after Kerberos.





	Yes, Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day 1: Yes, sir. 
> 
> This could either be interpreted as before to after Voltron or an alternate universe where they never went to be apart of Voltron and Shiro never came back after Kerberos.

“Keith, what are you doing?” Takashi asked, looking at the young cadet in his commander hat.    
  
“What’s it like being a commander?” Keith completely ignored the question, asking his own as he looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting the hat slightly.    
  
“Lot’s of stress and hard work, cadet,” Takashi replied, walking over to Keith and swiping the hat from his head, plopping it onto his own.    
  
Keith pouted and tried to reclaim the hat as his own. Takashi held the hat just out of reach from Keith’s short arms.    
  
Takashi chuckled, putting the hat back on his own head before reaching over and ruffling Keith’s already messy, black locks. Keith let out a soft laugh and swatted Takashi’s hand away.    
  
“Come on, kid.” You’re gonna be late for class if I keep you any longer,” Takashi said, walking to the door before even finishing his sentence.    
  
Keith adjusted his jacket and fixed his hair before following after Shiro.    
  
“Yes, sir.”   


* * *

  
  
  
Setting his cap on top of his head, Keith lifted a small picture frame from the table next to his bed. He looked at it for a few moments, gently grabbing a corner of his hat and tipping it slightly to the picture.    
  
He mumbled a few words before setting it back in it’s place.  Walking to the door, Keith adjusted his jacket before looking back at the image one last time.    
  
Keith made sure everything was in order before exiting the room, letting the door close slowly behind him as he cracked a small, faint smile.   
  
He made his way down a busy hall, passing students and fellow commanders. He let out a soft breath before focusing on the few words from someone he once knew, the same person in that photo.   
  
He smiled to himself, muttering some words under his breath before disappearing around one of the corners of the garrison.   
  
“Yes, sir.”     
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Twitter: shiirxtakashii


End file.
